


You're Gone but You're Never Missed

by Charlie Rotanev (Immerghensi)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Letters to no one, M/M, Unrequited Love, pining to the max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immerghensi/pseuds/Charlie%20Rotanev
Summary: Letters to no oneHonestly this could apply to any duo- Steve and Tony, Peter and Wade, even Castiel and Dean.This is just the first one that came to mind.





	You're Gone but You're Never Missed

Mother,

 

I made the mistake of tethering myself to a dark-eyed scorpion boy. It was foolish, I know- I could never expect him to change- but the way he gazed at me like the truths of universe were in me...

He’s like a flame, mother. 

He’s like the flame of a tiger with his strength to shield me and hold me, yet he touches me gently, like I am precious. Together we basked under the glory of the sun. We stood at the edge of the ocean in the moon. We went places long forgotten, even to myself. 

He’s like a flame, and I am not the moth that flew into it, but rather the inquisitive fox who saw, analyzed, and came closer still until the licking wisps danced right in front of my eyes. 

I couldn’t help myself. 

I’m better than this, I assure you- I staved off my feelings for so long that I almost convinced myself I hadn’t had them anymore. It was simply a cruel twist of fate, a brief moment of weakness. I will do better. 

But his lips, mother.

The others could take him from me with their infinite power but they could never take away the memory of the way they felt. Of the way they made me laugh. Of the way they made me promises. He was so sweet, so willing, so perfect. 

I’m scared, mother. 

I can't hurt him. It would kill me. You must understand. 

I wish you were here.

I hope you are watching me. 

I miss you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'Ashtrays and Heartbreaks' by Snoop Dogg (or Lion I guess???)


End file.
